Batman: Hush (film)
| starring = | music = | editing = | production companies = | distributor = Warner Bros. Home Entertainment | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} 'Batman: Hush' is a 2019 American direct-to-video animated superhero film based on the comic book story arc of the same name and is the 13th installment of the DC Animated Movie Universe and the 35th overall film in the DC Universe Animated Original Movies line. Plot Bruce Wayne is attending an evening party where he meets Selina Kyle and his childhood friend and renowned brain surgeon Thomas Elliot, until he receives an alert from Alfred about a child kidnapping from Bane. After a brief fight, Batman is confronted by Lady Shiva who tells him an unknown intruder has used the Lazarus Pit and asks for his assistance in identifying them. Batman rescues the child but Catwoman steals the ransom money. As Batman swings through Gotham City in pursuit of her, a mysterious villain shoots his grapple line and he falls to the ground, fracturing his skull. He is nearly killed by a group of nearby criminals until he is saved by Catwoman and Batgirl. Catwoman delivers the ransom money to Poison Ivy, who is controlling her through a hypnotic kiss. Alfred summons Thomas Elliot to remove skull fragments from Bruce's brain. Batman recovers and pays a trip to Blackgate Prison to interrogate Bane on the whereabouts of the money. Bane eventually escapes, and Batman strikes a deal with Amanda Waller, who allows Bane's escape so Batman can track him. Bane leads Batman to Poison Ivy's now abandoned greenhouse where Catwoman is. Waller captures Bane and returns him to prison. Catwoman, seeking retaliation for Ivy's manipulation, offers information on her whereabouts to Batman in exchange for a kiss and a tenuous romance blooms between them. Batman and Catwoman follow Poison Ivy to Metropolis. Batman finds Lex Luthor, now a probationary member of the Justice League, and asks for information on a delivery list of an ethylene compound to track down Ivy's location. There they find Ivy has taken control of Superman and she commands the Man of Steel to kill Batman and Catwoman. Batman observes that Superman is subconsciously resisting Ivy's influence, holding back on his attempts to kill both of them. Using knuckledusters made from Kryptonite, Batman stalls Superman while Catwoman lets Lois Lane fall from the Daily Planet building. Superman breaks free of Ivy's control to save Lois. Batman, Superman, and Catwoman work together to capture Ivy, who reveals that she was being manipulated by a mysterious foe called Hush. Bruce Wayne goes on a date with Selina, who is unaware of the former's identity as Batman, much to the encouragement of his family. The two, along with Thomas Elliot, attend an opera when Harley Quinn arrives and attempts to kill Bruce. In the ensuing struggle, Dr. Elliot is apparently shot dead by the Joker. An enraged Batman violently beats Joker who claims that he is innocent, and he is stopped short of killing him by James Gordon. Bruce attends Elliot's funeral and deduces Joker's innocence as well that Hush must know his secret identity. After foiling a robbery by the Riddler, Batman chases after Hush but fails to catch him. Afraid for her safety, Batman asks Selina to leave Gotham so she doesn't fall victim to Hush, who vowed to murder everyone close to him. He eventually decides to trust Catwoman and reveals his identity to her, and the two become a romantic crime-fighting couple. Later, Batman investigates the office of Thomas Elliot and discovers one of his patients was someone called Arthur Wynne who sought an operation for an inoperable brain tumor. Nightwing and Catwoman investigate a graveyard break-in and are attacked by the Scarecrow. Nightwing is overpowered by the fear toxin but Catwoman defeats Scarecrow and gets Nightwing to safety. However, she is captured by Hush after Nightwing escapes. At Arkham Asylum, Batman interrogates Riddler who reveals that he has been Arthur Wynne as well as Hush. He had used a Lazarus Pit to cure himself of his brain tumor and during his time in the pit, he figured out Batman's identity as Bruce Wayne and formed a plan involving several villains to destroy both the personal life and the crime-fighting career of Batman. Batman deduces that Riddler is actually Clayface mimicking his identity while the latter communicated via satellite. After defeating Clayface, Batman finds Riddler's location and the two engage in a final confrontation. Riddler is nearly killed but is saved by Batman with his grapnel. However, Catwoman cuts the line and allows Riddler to fall to his death. In the aftermath, Batman and Catwoman decide to go their separate ways after a fierce disagreement over Batman's ethical code. Both of them acknowledge that while their relationship cannot happen presently, it may someday. Voice cast Production In July 2018, DC Comics announced that ''Batman: Hush would be getting an animated film set within the DC Animated Movie Universe. In March 2019, it was announced that Jason O'Mara, Jerry O'Connell, Rebecca Romijn, Rainn Wilson, Sean Maher, Bruce Thomas, Vanessa Williams, and Stuart Allan would reprise their roles from previous DCAMU films with the new additions of Jennifer Morrison, Peyton R. List, Maury Sterling, Geoffrey Arend, Jason Spisak, Adam Gifford, Peyton List, and Dachie Alessio. Release The film had its world premiere at the San Diego Comic Con on July 19, 2019.WARNER BROS. HOME ENTERTAINMENT PREMIERES ‘BATMAN: HUSH’, ‘TEEN TITANS GO!’, MORE AT SAN DIEGO COMIC-CON 2019 - San-Diego Comic-Con Unofficial Blog The film was made available through digital streaming outlets on July 20, 2019. It will be released on 4K UHD Blu-ray, Blu-ray, and DVD on August 6, 2019.https://batman-news.com/2019/06/14/batman-hush-blu-ray-release-date/ References External links * Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s direct-to-video animated superhero films Category:2010s animated superhero films Category:2019 animated films Category:2019 films Category:2019 direct-to-video films Category:Animated action films Category:Animated Batman films Category:Animated films about revenge Category:DC Animated Movie Universe Category:2010s action films Category:American action films Category:Animated science fiction films Category:2010s science fiction films